Because I Love You, and You Love Me
by Call Moi Crazy
Summary: One-Shot Series-Newest Chapter: Because It's You and It's Me; ["You're not normal, Ally. You're extraordinary, and you shouldn't want to be anything else."]


**A/N: My chapter names are usually songs. More or less anyway. **

**Because I Love You, and You Love Me**

Chapter 1

_Because It's You, and It's Me_

Background: Go with the flow

**Ally's POV**

"Stop being an asshole, Austin."

The blonde rolled his eyes, walking around the counter to get closer to me.

"I'm not," he argued.

"You are, Austin," I told him, "and I don't know why."

I set my glare towards him, knowing it would make him crack.

He starred back, indecision in his, but stubbornness also.

"Fine. He's not good enough for you, Als."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "And who is, Austin? You?"

"Yeah."

"Wrong answer," I told him, turning away to head up towards the practice room. "You had you're chance, remember?"

I turned back to look at him when I reached the top of the stairs and he hadn't answered.

The sadness and remembrance in his eyes made my stomach swirl, so I moved my eyes, resting them on the sign behind his head.

"I remember." His voice was quiet, merely a whisper in the empty music store, but it made the feeling in my stomach sink deeper. "I remember every damn minute of our relationship, Ally."

I turned away, not letting him see the tears starting to form in my eyes.

"It was toxic, Austin. It ruined too much. Destructive even. We couldn't even write anymore."

He grabbed my arm, pulled me back just as I was about to enter the room. _Our _room.

My back pressed against the wall, his hands caging me in.

"We could try again." His breath fanned against my neck, a shiver running up my spine as I turned my chin up.

Blinking, common sense came back to me and I turned, pushing him away and heading towards the piano.

"We can't try again. I was happy, Austin. I liked him. I really liked him. Why can't I just like someone for once, Austin. For once in my life, get to be a normal girl."

He starred at me, his face a mask of regret, disbelief, and sadness. "You're not normal, Ally. You're extraordinary, and you shouldn't want to be anything else."

"I liked him. I _wanted _to like him." The tears started to fall down my face and Austin's arms came around me, pulling me into his lap as I fell down onto the floor. "I really wanted to like him."

"I know," Austin said, his hand petting me hair, the other still wrapped tightly around me. "But we were meant for each other. We're Austin and Ally."

'But it didn't work last time," I said, breathing deeply between words and some occasional hiccupping, my crying still going on.

"It will work this time, we'll _make _it work." He told me, his voice low and in my ear, helping to calm me down.

"Why?" I asked, hiccupping on the end.

His hand traveled to my stomach, helping to remind me to breath.

We moved in synch, perfectly completing anything the other would need.

It didn't make sense why it didn't work out right in the first time.

I've read my fair share of romance novels, and we seemed to fit the criteria perfectly.

Maybe that was it. Maybe romance novels are all wrong. The two people shouldn't fit together like puzzle pieces.

Maybe you shouldn't be so in synch.

I don't know.

"Because, no matter what, we always come back to each other. I get jealous, you get jealous. You're crying, I'm there. I'm breaking, you know what to say. Because no one else understands me like you do. Because nothing seems right if you're not there. Because you are the first thing in my mind when I wake up in the morning and the last thing in it when I finally fall asleep. Because when I can't go to sleep, it's because I'm thinking about you. Because I told the last girl I went out with that it wouldn't work because I'm I love someone else. Because I'm already in love. Because I'm in love with _you_. And love is all we need."

The tears kept pouring, even as I looked up into his eyes, only seeing love.

I leaned up, pressing my lips against his lightly, testing out the waters.

I pressed deeper, letting my tongue run gently across the slit in between his two lips.

His hands found me back, wrapping around me, making me feel ever smaller.

And I loved it.

For once in my life, I loved feeling small.

His large frame locked me against the couch, his lips pressed hard against me and his hands moved constantly, traveling from my legs, up to my side, into my hair, everywhere.

My own hands weren't much better. I let them trailed a little down his back before lifting them up, tangling them in his blonde locks and bring him even closer than I thought was possible.

He pulled back, letting me breath. And I let my head fall against his chest, panting.

Turning my head, I looked up into his eyes, "because I love you."

"And I love you."

**A/N: Hey guys! My first Austin and Ally Fanfiction. How'd I do?**

**Anyway, this is what I call a one-shot series. Basically, it's just a bunch of One-Shots just all in the same story so you can emails when I update. Usually unconnected unless I specifically say they are in some sort of series. **

**Please review, let me know what you think, it means the world to me.**

**I'll probably respond to this set of reviews since it is the first time, but I usually won't later. That's usually a multi-chapter story thing, unless yours stands out. **

**Love you guys (already),**

**Katie**


End file.
